Love Story
by sjbruno123
Summary: This is the story of Kim and Jared. This is how I think the imprinting happened. I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!
1. Chapter 1

I was running through an open field. A wolf ran by my side; almost smiling in a weird, wolf-like way. I somehow recognized the large wolf and smiled at him, "Hey Jared." I said softly to him. He barked back, which caused me to laugh. We stopped in the middle of the woods and stared at each other. I walked slowly over to him and pet his back. He purred sort of like a cat, and I giggled. He started shaking and I watched in amazement as he began to change back into a man. Something wasn't right with this perfect scene, though. There was a booming noise in the background.

_Beep, beep, beep._ I woke up startled. My alarm clock, blasting my ears, told me it was 6:30. Time for another day at school. I groaned almost wishing I could fall back into sleep and continue my dream, but it was no use wishing; my mom would just wake me again five minutes later. I rolled out of bed, already dreading the day at school. For two weeks Jared Heart had been out of school. That was when it really started to suck. This was mostly due to the fact that I had a huge crush on Jared and life sucked when he wasn't there.

I laughed out loud realizing what I just thought was completely stalker-ish. Jared didn't even know I existed, so why did my life focus so much around him? I had liked Jared ever since middle school. He was the popular guy and I was the nerdy girl that just so happened to be in his class. He had dated the head cheerleader then, and I was a nobody in his eyes. I still _am_ a nobody. I frowned and tried to think of something else. It didn't help that my diary was in front of me, opened to a page I doodled _Jared and Kim_ in. Wow I was truly pathetic.

I arrived at the bus stop 40 minutes later and took my usual seat next to my friend, Amy. Amy was almost as shy as I was, but she was much prettier than I. None of the guys cared if she was a bit awkward with conversations, as long as she kept her hair down and wore low-cut shirts all the guys would drool all over her. I, on the other hand, could try in and get ready for an hour and still look a mess. I was often jealous of Amy, but she couldn't really help it. She was just really lucky in the gene department.

"Hey Kimmy!" She said smiling and scooting over to make room for me.

"Hey Amy. Ready for another day at hell?"

She rolled her eyes and nudged me, "Come on. School's not that bad! You're only mad because your beau, Jared, hasn't been there!" She giggled in an evil way.

"Not true!" I said blushing fiercely. It was extremely true, but I wasn't about to let her know that! We arrived at the school a minute later and I hopped up before she could say anything else. La Push High School was the only school the reservation had. You'd think it'd be crowded, but you'd be wrong. It held about 300 students and maybe 30 faculty members. Not the biggest place in the world, but that's why most people liked it.

The school bell rang and I headed for my first class, US history. I headed to my desk, which had been lacking a partner for two weeks, and stopped dead in my tracks about four feet from it. If I hadn't been looking down I would have noticed Jared there a lot earlier. He was looking down at his missing work, and not paying me any attention _as usual_. He had gotten a lot bigger since the last time I saw him. He was taller and buffer. I tried not to think about what other places he would have gotten bigger too, but it was a failing effort. I sat down, blushing. He still didn't look up so I sighed and grabbed my work from my backpack.

When I straightened back up I could feel Jared's eyes on me. I looked at him in curiosity, wondering why he all of a sudden decided to pay me any attention. He looked shocked for a moment, and then his face broke into a smile that made my heart wrench. I looked away from him, fearing I would make the smile go away by saying something idiotic.

"Uh, hey. I'm Jared. You're Kim, right?"

I nodded slowly and looked back up toward him. He was still smiling in the same amazing way. I gave him a half smile. "Yeah, hey. I'm Kim." I held out my hand, unsure what to do. Wasn't this something people should do on the first day of school? Not three months into our senior year. He looked down at my hand and lifted his own to shake it. I was shocked on how hot his skin was. He felt like he was running a fever.

"Oh my god, are you okay? I think you're running a fever or something."

He laughed and shook his head. "Nope, I'm perfectly fine."

"Oh." Was all I replied back to him before I removed my hand and turned back to the front. I was blushing like crazy. Had he laughed at me? It's not my fault I thought his temperature was running a bit high! The teacher came in then and started class, I zoned off like I usually did, all too aware of the pair of eyes that never left my face.

At the end of class I was about to get up and leave when Jared said, "Are you mad at me?"

I turned back to him in surprise. Well if he didn't know why I was upset I wasn't about to sound like a maniac in front of my crush and tell him, "No. Why would I be mad? We barely know each other." And with that I turned on my heels and left. He followed me, moving gracefully through the crowd.

"Wait! I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me today?"

Again I was shocked. Why did he all of a sudden show any interest in me? I was the one who had always liked him and received nothing back! It didn't seem fair to toy with a girl's heart, but here he was looking like a hopeful puppy. He looked down after a minute of me standing there speechless.

"Um. You don't have to if you don't want to." He looked crushed by the thought. I shook my head.

"No. Lunch would be great. I guess I'll see you there?"

He beamed and nodded hastily. "Yeah, see you there! Bye Kim." To my surprise he kissed me on the cheek before leaving. I held my hand up to my cheek. It was hot from his lips. My knees began to feel weak and I had to hurry to my class so I could collapse at my desk. I'm not really sure what happened in Spanish, because all I could think about was Jared Heart. His lips, his muscles, his...growth. I smiled to myself as second block ended. Lunch was going to be very interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jared's POB**

_Alright, come on Calculus be over already..._

I'd been staring at the clock every five minutes since I'd gotten into class. I couldn't help but think about Kim. Her eyes, her lips, her smell, her everything. I was shocked I hadn't seen it before. I had known this girl since I was twelve, and yet it'd taken me until today to realize I'd found my soul mate. I sort of felt stupid now for waiting a whole two weeks to return to school. If I'd known I'd been keeping Kim waiting then I would have returned the day after I first phased.

I hated being a werewolf. You have to control your anger at all times, you have to share your mind with other people, you have to shave your head, and you can smell and hear and see _everything_. However, the imprinting part about being a werewolf was indescribably amazing. She is my whole world, and all I want to do is to make her happy. Kim had me in the palm of her hand and I could care less. As long as she was content, I was ecstatic.

Finally the lunch bell rang and I was the first out of class. Most people had taken it upon themselves to avoid me since I returned. I couldn't say that I blamed them. Hell, I would avoid a six foot, nine inch guy if he was headed my way. I maneuvered easily through the crowd and quickly made it to the cafeteria. I searched the room for Kim and found her a second later. She was standing by some girl in the lunch line. Amy, I think her name was, but I really could care less. All that mattered was Kim. She hadn't gotten her food yet so I headed over there to stand by her in line.

"Hey Kim." I said smiling. I couldn't help but smile when I was around her.

She turned around and a blush filled her cheeks. How adorable. "Oh, hey Jared. This is Amy." She said indicating her friend.

The girl waved and was looking at me with a mix of confusion and a bit of fear. I waved back but never took my eyes off of Kim. "Nice to meet you, Amy."

The line move and it was Kim's turn to order. "An apple please."

An apple? Just an apple; was she trying to starve herself? I guess if you weren't a werewolf you didn't have to eat so much, but still. She reached for her wallet, but I stopped her and shook my head with a smile. "Don't worry, I'll pay, Kim." She blushed and nodded. I ordered two pizzas and a coke for myself, paid, and lead Kim to an empty table. Amy had gone off with some guy, thank God. Now I had Kim all to myself.

We sat down at the table and I set the tray of food in the middle of us. Kim grabbed her apple and began playing with it in her hands. I didn't want to eat until she did, but it looked like she wasn't going to dig in for a while. So I took a small bite from one of my pizzas.

"You hungry?" She said looking at the tray, a smile playing at the corner of her mouth.

I grinned and nodded, "Yeah. I always am nowadays!"

She took a bite of her apple and said after a minute, "Why were you out for so long?"

I hadn't expected that. I slowly swallowed the piece of pizza I had shoved in my mouth, and tried to come up with a good explanation. Sam had told me to just say I'd had mono, but it felt wrong lying to Kim. I didn't want to start our relationship (if we had one, and I hoped we did) out on lies. I shrugged and said, "I was going through something horrible. But I'm better now." There. That wasn't completely lying, and I didn't break any rules by telling her what I was.

"Oh. Well, I'm glad you're better." She said quietly and looked down at her apple. She was so perfect. It almost made me ache not to be closer to her. If I had only found out I loved her sooner, then we could be so much closer already. Her hand was lying on the table, so I grabbed it. She seemed surprised but didn't remove it. I took that as a good sign.

"Are you doing anything after school, Jared?" She asked suddenly. I shook my head immediately, knowing that if I'd said I was supposed to meet Sam I could ruin everything. She seemed happy and continued, "I was wondering if you wanted to come over so I could help you with your missing history work?"

"I would love to come over! I mean, yeah, that'd be great." I beamed at her, and she smiled back. My heart dropped a little as I heard the bell ring to return to class. She sighed sadly which made things a little better. At least she didn't want to leave either.

"I'll see you after school?" I asked. She nodded and said, "Yeah, we can meet out front in the parking lot." I nodded and again kissed her cheek. She smiled this time and waved goodbye. I hated to leave, but really couldn't afford to skip class. Again, I didn't pay much attention in class. This girl had me falling hard, and she was the only thing I wanted to think about.


End file.
